


Once Upon a Time, in the Deep Dark Forest

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there lived a prince. He was kind, handsome and loved by his entire kingdom. He was also in love with a beautiful princess from a kingdom quite far from his own. They sent love letters every day and visited each other often. He loved her with everything in his being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Once Upon a time, in the Deep Dark Forest… _ **

** Prologue **

Once upon a time there lived a prince. He was kind, handsome and loved by his entire kingdom. He was also in love with a beautiful princess from a kingdom quite far from his own. They sent love letters every day and visited each other often. He loved her with everything in his being.

However, she eventually wrote less and less each coming month, only visiting rarely and when she did, she looked deathly pale and was often too weak to leave the castle for the walks they used to enjoy or the rides to the sea. She soon stopped visiting entirely, still writing to prince, telling him that she was fine and that she loved him dearly. That she could not wait until the day she was his wife.

One day in the midst of winter, after several months without a single letter from the princess, one arrived from the princess’ father. The princess had passed away. The prince was destroyed. He locked himself up in his chambers and refused to open the door for anyone. He did not eat or sleep or speak to anyone.

Soon he decided he could not bear to be the heir to the throne if he was to live alone or, even worse, take a wife he didn’t love. Under the cover of night, he left the castle, a note on his bed explaining why he had left and that he could not return if he was to rule without his love. He rode for days and eventually found a small cottage in the woods, isolated from the world. It was covered constantly in a thick layer of snow, the air too cold to let the snow melt, the clouds and fog too thick to allow any sunlight through, and he would remain here until he met someone that would change his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Chapter One _ **

The overwhelming silence was what Michael woke to. That pressing, suffocating silence that tells one that they are truly alone. It was what he woke to every morning. The young man, for he was still young at only 24, opened his eyes to stare at his ceiling, the dulled brown irises adjusted to the darkness of the cabin. For the two years he had lived in that cabin in the forest, he had learnt to live with the darkness that blanketed over it, reaching into every corner and crawling its way into the hearts of those who inhabited it, although few did. He closed his eyes briefly and rubbed away the sleep that clung to him, trying to drag him back to the dreams that haunted him. Dreams of a beautiful young woman becoming sicker and weaker before his very eyes.

Michael pushed himself out of bed, his grey sheets pooling around his hips as he turned his head and looked out of the window. The sun was just beginning to rise. It was difficult to tell the specific time of day unless it was sunrise or sunset. That was when the fog gained a gold or red tinge to it from the little sunlight that did manage to make it through the leaves of the tall spruce trees that made up the forest. Before it sunk below the horizon and plunged the forest in total darkness. During the day, there was just a white haze but at least you could still see.

He pushed the cover away, his hands flying out to grip something when his feet became tangled in the clothing he’d left lying on the floor the night before. He looked down, seeing a blood-stained shirt and slightly ripped pants. He’d managed to get lost in the forest a few days ago and had only finally found his way back that night, being attacked by all manner of creatures that still managed to live in that frigid wasteland. The main problems were the wolves that prowled around the forest, killing deer and occasionally pestering his horse. Generally they left Michael alone so, in return, he didn’t bother them either. That was what made Michael very wary of the wolves. They weren’t just animals. They seemed quite capable of some basic form of logic and the concept of reciprocity when it came to respect and space didn’t seem all that out of their grasp.

A small whine from his bed caught his attention and the brunette clicked his tongue with disapproval at his pet, splayed out on the end of his bed. The wolf’s ears twitched and it opened its’ eyes, looking up at him woefully. Michael pointed at the ground and quirked an eyebrow, knowing the wolf fully understood. The grey animal crawled its way out of Michael’s bed with its head down, sitting on the cold wooden floor in front of him, its tail thumping weakly on the floorboards.

“Hungry?” Michael asked, receiving a twitch of the ears from his companion and an excited shuffle as he made his way towards the pantry, grabbing some dried meat for the wolf and a little for himself. Not exactly a proper breakfast but he wasn’t in the mood to make anything after such a straining few days. He’d had to live off of raw hare, not being able to start up a fire without drawing the creatures of the forest to him and while the wolves kept their distance, there were other things in the dark that weren’t as ‘kind’.

“Time to hunt,” Michael mumbled to himself, pulling on some slacks and a dull-red shirt, then sitting to pull his boots on before sitting on the edge of his bed and watching his companion gnaw on the dried venison he’d given him. Michael smiled and let out a small huff of air from his nose in amusement as he ran a hand through his curly auburn hair

“Come on Ray,” Michael said, clicking and whistling as he stood, striding over to the door, a deep red cloak hung on a peg beside it. He pulled the thick material around his shoulders, knowing that if he went outside without it, again, he’d end up freezing to death or leaving himself open to attack. The wolves recognised the cloak as a sign that it was him, riding around and hunting nearby. If he didn’t wear it, the wolves weren’t able to tell it was him past the thick scent of ‘other wolf’ that clung to him from Ray or ‘prey’ from his horse, Mogar.

“Hey buddy,” Michael murmured to the mahogany coloured horse that hid in the stable he’d made for him when he’d found the shack, the horse cuddled underneath its thick blanket, raising its head and regarding him with a small neigh. “We’re going for another hunt. Didn’t actually manage to bring anything back last time,” he finished, saddling Mogar and leading him out of the small stable with a carrot he’d managed to get from his barely functioning garden, grabbing his bow and arrows from the door of the stable as he went.

“Ray, lead the way,” Michael said, nodding at his companion who yapped happily before he took off in a sprint, moving through the forest at a speed Michael would have completely lost track of if he wasn’t already so used to it.

The brunette man pushed his horse into a gallop, following after Ray as he made his way through the forest, bounding past trees for a good hour until he slowed to a final stop, crouching down low and waiting for Michael to dismount and follow. He slid off of Mogar, motioning for the horse to stay still as he crawled up next to Ray, pulling an arrow from his quiver and setting it up, pulling it back a little as he sees his target. A buck stepped lightly through the snow, pushing some aside with its nose to expose the dark grass underneath. A growl rumbled in Ray’s chest, his way of asking permission to take it down. Michael nodded his head and watched as the wolf crawled forward, making little to no noise as he approached the buck, getting within pouncing distance just as Michael pulls his arrow all the way back, breathing in deeply then letting it out slowly.

He released the arrow just as Ray leapt at the deer, clamping his jaws around its throat while the arrow lodged itself in the buck’s side, Michael having aimed at the lungs to slow it down while Ray threw his weight around until the deer’s neck snapped, the large animal dropping to the ground with a soft thud as it landed on a pile of snow. Michael stood from his spot, making his way over the Ray who was wagging his tail beside his kill.

“Thanks buddy. Let’s get this home-“ Michael started, being cut off by howls echoing through the trees, far too close for comfort. But what caught his attention was the flash of green that ran past, followed by a pack of wolves, snapping at the figure’s heels.

“Follow me, don’t fight them, okay? Just keep them off of that person,” Michael ordered, rushing over to Mogar and climbing on. He kicked his horse off into a full gallop, following after the wolves as he caught up, swerving around the side until he was a little ahead of them and what they were hunting.

“Grab my arm!” Michael shouted as he rode towards the person, his arm reaching out for them as he held onto Mogar’s reins. The person’s head snapped to face him, their feet stumbling briefly and slowing them down enough to nearly get caught by one of the faster wolves, just for it to be knocked out of the way by Ray who let out a warning growl, still following after Michael.

The person in green reached out, their tanned fingers brushing against Michael’s once, twice, then finally managed to latch on, letting Michael and inertia throw them forward and up, landing sprawled out on the back end of Mogar before they finally righted themselves, wrapping their arms around Michael’s waist to keep themselves on the back of the horse.

Michael pulled an arrow from his quiver and drew his bow, still riding forward and keeping himself and the person from falling off as he shot an arrow at one of the wolves, only injuring it as a warning. The wolves gave chase for only a moment longer before they fell back, leaving Michael just as they entered what the animals all deemed his territory and never entered if they didn’t want to be killed and made into stew.

They made it a little closer to the cabin before the person slumped forwards, their arms going slack around Michael’s waist as they nearly slid off the back of the horse, Michael barely being able to hold onto them and get himself down before turning to pull them off the back of Mogar. They had a light green cloak wrapped around them, a mask covering the lower half of their face but from their face, Michael could tell they were male.

“Let’s get him inside,” Michael said, smacking Mogar lightly on the flank to get him moving while Ray directed him towards the stable as Michael slid an arm around the young man’s back and another under his knees. He lifted him with difficulty, a combination of how cold he was and how heavy the man’s drenched clothes made him. Ray nudged the stable doors shut and followed Michael into the cabin before the dark haired man kicked the door shut.

Michael placed the man gently on the bed, running a hand through his own sweat and snow matted hair as he went over what he needed to do. He rushed around the cabin, collecting wood to start a fire as well as some dry clothes. On his way over to the young man, Michael tripped over the pile of bloody clothes he’d left there earlier that day, so, grumbling, Michael used them to help start the fire before he ran over to the young man and started attempting to pull off his heavy, drenched clothing, starting with the light green cloak, moving down to the deeper green shirt and slacks, noting the rucksack the man had underneath his cloak but ignoring it in favour of not letting this man die from the cold.

Michael turned to grab the new clothing, his cheeks going red at seeing this man, who was apparently extremely attractive, in naught but his unnervingly snug undergarments when something cold wrapped around his wrist. His head snapped over towards the bed and he saw a pair of bright, almost green, hazel eyes staring up at him, lips parted slightly as he breathed harshly and his cheeks flushed from the fever setting in.

“You’re okay. Everything’s fine,” Michael reassured, the panicked look in the young man’s eyes unsettling him in a disturbingly strong way. The man didn’t say anything, instead, his grip around Michael’s wrist loosened until he was just resting his hand on Michael’s, his eyes fluttering for a moment until he passed out again. Michael let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding.

“Everything’s fine,” Michael repeated, this time to himself as he continued to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Two_ **

**_ RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT- _ **

Michael puttered around the cabin after he got the young man situated in the bed, glancing over every now and then as he tried to make dinner with Ray sitting beside the man, licking his feet and the cuts and scratches up and down his legs from running away from the wolves.

A thud caught Michael’s attention, a quick glance telling him that the young man had woken up and was shocked that he was being licked by a very large wolf, while lying in a strange place. He rubbed the back of his head and winced while he looked around, his gaze freezing on Michael.

“It’s alright. Ray’s big but he’s a softy,” Michael said with a smile, ladling some soup into a bowl before walking over to the man. “Here’s some soup if you’re hungry,” he held out a hand to help the man up but he just stared at Michael’s hand then picked himself up off the ground.

“Don’t talk much do you,” the dark haired man said with a small, awkward laugh and the sandy haired man instantly shrunk. Then he thought for a moment, placed a hand over his own throat gently and shook his head. It took a moment for Michael to understand and when he did, he instantly felt bad.

“Oh,” he said simply, looking around the room sheepishly. “I uh, sorry,” Michael mumbled, but the young man waved his hand in a ‘don’t worry about it’ gesture, trying to put on a polite smile. He started to do something with his hands and Michael just looked confused again, so the man just mimed writing with a questioning look on his face.

“Um, I think I have some,” Michael replied, turning and rummaging through a cupboard before finally finding a bit of charcoal and a scrappy little journal, handing them to the young man who scribbled in it with the speed of someone that would have had to use this as a means of communicating for quite a while.

_Thank you. My name is Gavin. What is yours?_

“I’m Michael, nice to meet you Gavin. So what were you doing out in the woods?” he asked and Gavin started writing again, turning the book for Michael to see.

_I got lost. My family and I were attacked on the road and I ran off. I couldn’t find them so I’ve been running through the forest._

“Where are you from? I might be able to get you home,” Michael asked.

Ablanedo was the nearest kingdom but still at least a few days ride from Michael’s cabin. That was during the summer, when the roads weren’t packed with snow, wolves and bandits and you weren’t going to freeze to death before you made it ten feet.

“That’s not too far but we won’t be able to leave until winter is over. Luckily, that’s in about two weeks. You’re welcome to stay here until then and after that, I’ll ride you back myself,” Michael said with a smile, handing Gavin the bowl of soup he had. Gavin returned the smile and nodded, mouthing ‘thank you’ to Michael as he started on his soup, obviously near-starved from being alone in the woods for so long.

Michael took a moment to look the man over. He obviously didn’t hunt back home. Or farm. He was too slender and smooth. He was tanned though, not a native to snow and cold. He looked like someone that was outside a lot but not for labour. Probably a performer or something. Michael decided not to probe anymore and went about his normal tasks.

“I might have to leave you here for a bit though. Ray and I were out hunting when we found you but we had yet to bring anything back and we’re sort of running low on some things,” Michael called and he glanced over at Gavin, seeing him nod while swallowing down the soup.

“I’ll leave Ray with you, but you should be safe enough,” Michael added, pouring himself a bowl of soup and finishing it within seconds, placing it on the counter with the things he’d wash when he got back. “There’s some more soup if you’re still hungry and you’re right to go outside, just stay inside the fence. The wolves won’t follow you here,” Michael warned, his reply another nod and a smile, followed by the scribble of charcoal against paper.

_Thank you for this. You saved my life._

“It’s fine. You just rest up. Looks like you need it,” Michael suggested, motioning to the bruises and cuts. Michael grabbed his cloak again, opening up the door and giving Gavin a small smile. The man seemed nice enough and if he valued his life, he definitely wouldn’t bother stealing any of Michael’s things and running off. Not that there was really anything of value to steal.

“I’ll be back in an hour or two, maybe a little longer. There’s some books over there if you get bored,” Michael motioned over to the small bookshelf, filled with fiction and non-fiction alike. “Bye Gavin,” Michael said, leaving the cabin and shutting the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Chapter Three _ **

It was not the best hunt. The deer he and Ray had taken down earlier had already been dragged off by the wolves, the spot also having been pissed on as a big ‘fuck you’ to Michael for taking their kill earlier. He’d managed to locate a few rabbits, tying the four of them to Mogar’s saddle and making his way back to the cabin. As soon as he passed the fence, sliding off of his horse, he realised that Gavin was outside, his tongue sticking out as he looked up at the sky.

“Hello,” Michael greeted as he led Mogar back to the stable and threw a blanket over him. The auburn haired main walked over towards Gavin, staring up at the sky in an attempt to figure out what on Earth he was doing when he realised, he was trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue.

“Didn’t grow up with snow?” Michael asked and Gavin looked at him, shaking his head and then returning to his mission of getting a snowflake to land on his tongue. Michael’s old home, before he’d gone to live alone in this godforsaken forest, was often covered in snow and the sun blocked by the clouds. Those few times the light shined through, he’d run outside, resulting in the few freckles he had. But apparently this man’s kingdom was a sunny place, somewhere warm too from the way Gavin was shivering despite having a grand time playing in the snow. He’d forgotten about trying to eat snowflakes and rushed over to Ray, collecting snow up into a ball and hurling it at him while Ray threw his weight against the smaller trees surrounding their home, ‘causing them to shake and drop a heap of snow on top of the sandy haired man.

All the while, not making a single sound.

It was so…he didn’t want to say strange. Because it wasn’t. People were born mute, it happened. Sometimes accidents occurred and they lose the ability to speak. It’s unfortunate, but it happens. Then again, Michael could live where he did in complete verbal silence. Ray responded to silent requests as well as verbal and Mogar just need to be led or nudged to do what he needed. He barely spoke to any venders he saw at the local village, just a please and thank you, most of which tended to be ignored anyway in favour of calling out to other potential customers.

He kept watching the two play, rolling his eyes and smiling as he collected the rabbits and took them into the cabin, preparing them for the cold box. Just as he was cleaning up the mess left behind, Gavin and Ray came back, shivering and covered in snow.

“Well done,” Michael teased, holding back a laugh when Gavin just smiled sheepishly, his arms wrapped around himself. Michael went hunting through his cupboards, finding one shirt but no pants, telling Gavin exactly that. The sandy haired man just shrugged and started removing his drenched clothes, hanging them up near the fire. Michael’s cheeks flushed as Gavin undressed, forcing himself to turn his head away and not get caught watching. It wasn’t until he felt a poke at his arm that he remembered he was meant to be giving Gavin a shirt, holding it out while staring rather intently at his boots.

He heard the rustle of fabric, then the light padding of Gavin moving over towards the bookshelf, risking himself a glance. Gavin was in only the shirt and his undergarments, the shirt reaching all the way down to mid-thigh and his shorts _barely_ peeking out from the hem.

‘ _I am a gentleman. I am a gentleman,’_ Michael reminded himself. He might have renounced his claim on the throne but he was still a prince by birth and he would _not_ -

Gavin bent over and Michael suddenly found the fire exceedingly interesting, Ray making small yapping noises at his companion. Michael looked down at the wolf, watching as it nodded at him, then tossed it head in Gavin’s direction, still yapping quietly, as if he was trying to be surreptitious.

Michael just gave him a filthy look and went back to cleaning, wiping the blood from his hands and tossing the rabbit into the cold box.


	5. Chapter 5

**_ Chapter Four _ **

Gavin was…he was a force to be reckoned with.

In the week he’s been there, Michael learned that he was a whirlwind of energy and helped with everything in the cabin from cleaning dishes to gardening but he never hunted. Michael didn’t want him out there with the wolves. But beside that, everything in the cabin was always warm and full of energy. Even his sad excuse for a garden was starting to grow properly, green sprouting out of the ground when he used to have to rely on trips to the village to feed Mogar.

Michael just wished it wasn’t so…quiet. It wasn’t silent, far from it. There was noise from the cleaning, the gardening, Ray’s excited barks while they played. He just wished Gavin could speak to him. He would love to know what kind of voice would come from those beautiful lips, how they would form words.

Gavin had told him once that he hadn’t always been mute. It was a curse he was put under when he was younger. He’d been playing with his younger brother, shouting and screaming joyfully when a woman, a witch, had gotten so angry at the noise, she shot some light at him and after that he couldn’t speak again.

It seemed royalty kept being cursed. It was an occurrence but most attributed it to jealousy or just bad luck. The common factor seemed to be the cure. True love’s kiss.

The few good witches and wizards in the kingdom say that it’s because true love has a healing quality to it that brightens up the darkness left behind by curses. No one questioned them and it ends with princes and princesses marrying for love rather than politics, most kingdoms abolishing those stupid arranged marriages laws.

But Michael had found his princess all on his own. Just a standard visit that turned into a love story with a tragic ending.

Sometimes, when he was asleep on the rug by the fire, Gavin in the bed upon Michael’s insistence, the auburn haired man wondered if this was her, sending him a message. ‘Stop isolating yourself. Try to be happy’. She was always telling him he was too harsh on himself and he always stuck to his work. She was the first person to make him want to go outside and interact with people. Make friends. Then she died, and he went back to walling himself off.

Until this sandy-haired man with a smile like the sun and eyes like meadows just barrelled through those walls and planted a flag, silently staking claim on Michael.

Because with how his stomach clenched when Gavin smiled, the way his heart thumped in his chest and his head ran with fantasies of Gavin staying there beyond the winter, just being with Michael…

There was no way he wasn’t in love with him, but it didn’t mean he had the right to ask Gavin to stay. They’d only known each other a little over a week and Gavin, he was just friendly. There was no…well, to be honest, it had been four years since he’d moved into the cabin and even before that, Michael didn’t really interact with other people. Except for _her_. It had just been love at first sight. They were…sweet. They wrote to each other more often than not, not spending much time together in person until after they got engaged. Michael just didn’t know how people really acted around each other when they were just beginning.

There were touches, light ones when Gavin was passing some food or trying to get his attention with a gentle pat. And looks, but Michael could have sworn it was just to get his attention, to show him something or write a note.

But, again, Michael wasn’t the best when it came to anything other than verbal communication, someone outright saying ‘I like you’ or ‘Get away from me, you prick’.

There was a light tap on his shoulder, pulling his attention over to Gavin who, cheeks flushed red, held out a note for Michael. Once it was in his hand though, Gavin turned tail and walked quickly out the front door to join Ray in the front yard while Michael unfolded the note and read through it.

_~~I was hoping, when I return home, that you might visit me sometimes. But only if you wanted to. You’d always be welcome.~~ You’d like my city, you should visit after I return._

Michael quirked an eyebrow, looking out the front window and seeing Gavin, crouching in the snow, petting Ray with still-red cheeks, his mouth opening and closing like he was talking to himself. Probably a habit he never got out of.

“Gavin,” Michael called from the door, watching the young man look up at him, his face oddly tense. “I’d love to,” he added with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**_ Chapter Five _ **

Two days left.

Two day left of winter and until Michael was to escort Gavin home.

He was trying not to think about it at all but Gavin wasn’t helping with his excited notes and his dancing around, telling Michael all the things he was just waiting to see again and it just brought Michael’s mood lower and lower.

Not that he wasn’t happy for Gavin, far from it. He was glad that Gavin would get to return home. No one wanted to live here in this dark, depressing forest. With him.

Of course not.

An excited tapping brought Michael out of his head and his attention to yet another note from his favourite sandy-haired man. This time asking what he’d like to do first when they get to Ablanedo.

“I don’t know. I’ve never actually visited,” Michael replied. “I like the water though. Maybe we could visit that lake you talked about,” he suggested, getting an enthusiastic nod in return. Michael didn’t really see proper water where he had lived. It had been cold enough that any body of water they had was frozen solid. He’d been to the sea once or twice and… _her_ kingdom was nearly always warm with rivers cutting throughout the entire kingdom. Gavin wrote a lengthy note, handing it over to the auburn haired man.

_The castle is on an island right in the centre of the largest lake. It’s so clear you can see right to the bottom and all the fish just swimming around. Every year, right at the beginning of Spring, there’s a festival with dancing and parades and boat races. You can see it all from the main tower, just above the throne room._

Michael read over the note, smiling to himself, imagining travelling over the lake, maybe visiting the castle…

“How often do you visit the castle?” Michael asked curiously, seeing a confused look on Gavin face, a hint of a smile on his lips as he wrote his reply.

_It’s not really visiting if you live there._

Michael’s eyes widened, looking back and forth between Gavin and the note over and over again.

“You live there? As in…” Michael trailed off while Gavin hastily wrote the answer to his half-question.

_As in Prince Gavin Free. Second-born of King David Free._

Michael couldn’t move. Prince. Gavin was a Prince. Although…He really should have seen it. There was no way Gavin _wasn’t_ royalty. No calluses, his clothes were of a good quality, he tended to hold himself well and he could, on top of that, read and write damned well. Michael felt insanely stupid having not realised.

“Prince Gavin. Well, I should be calling you ‘my Prince’ then, shouldn’t I,” Michael jested, reaching for Gavin’s hand and pressing a light kiss to the back of it, originally intending on it being a joke, only to realise the fact that he was _kissing Gavin’s hand_. And that he didn’t remove his lips for a fairly long time. Michael looked up at Gavin, noticing the slight parting of the younger man’s lips, the flush to his cheeks and the way his tongue snuck out to wet his lips without realising.

“So, what now, my Prince?” Michael asked quietly, not removing his lips from Gavin’s hand so they brushed against the soft skin with every syllable. Gavin just blinked, his blush growing even deeper as he pulled his hand away, leaving Michael feeling rejected, but only for a moment before Gavin leant down and pecked Michael on the lips lightly, then pulled back a half a second later.

All of the anxiety Michael felt since he’d realised his feelings for Gavin faded away, instilling him with this bravery he didn’t know he’d had, urging him to stand upright and step in close, brushing his fingertips against Gavin’s cheek.

“I feel it’s my duty, as Prince Michael Jones of Austin,” Michael murmured, seeing Gavin’s eyes widen at the recognition of the name. It would have travelled around, the lost prince of Austin, having given up his throne in grief, “to give you a better kiss than that,” he finished, his hand curling around the back of Gavin’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

They remained joined like that for an eternity and an instant, finally pulling away with flushed cheeks and hooded eyes, both moving in for another kiss when a breathy voice whispered between them.

“Michael.”


End file.
